masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AT-12 Raider
Acquisition Is there an alternative means of acquiring this content aside from following the regular requirements? :We have no information beyond what is in the article. Lancer1289 20:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I acquired the Collectors' Weapon and Armor along with the Terminus Weapon and Armor simply by purchasing the download codes separately from an online consumer. Knowing EA's objection to this type of trade, I'm unsure whether this will remain an option. :Comments like this belong in the forums or a blog post as talk pages are not places to post speculation like this. The question, ok, the above comment, not so much. Lancer1289 20:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A direct response to the rather vague answer you gave me, rather than a comment. This concludes the question if such is forbidden. Nonetheless, understood. :Actually the response to your question wasn't vague, it was the truth. We have no information beyond what is in the article. If we did, it'd be in there. Your second comment is something that belongs in the places I mentioned as it really isn't about the article. Lancer1289 13:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) PC Exclusive?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 20:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :It must be. I pre-ordered the Xbox 360 version from Origin for this item and did not receive a code for it. I then contacted customer support and was told the weapon is not available for the Xbox.--LegacyOfTheAsh 18:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) In relation to the exclusivity of the weapon; are we just not going to list it as a PC exclusive item? Many, including myself have spoken with EA customer service and received this information. --LegacyOfTheAsh 03:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I likewise contacted EA customer service and they told me its PC only. Hopefully they'll offer it (and the Indra) for consoles at some point. Implodinggoat 11:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Resemblance kind of off topic, but this weapon bears striking resemblance to the Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun in real life 22:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) SilencedSkies :That is a subjective opinion and can't go into the article. Lancer1289 22:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Extended Magazine Lancer, what did you mean by "confirmation needed"? I thought that shotguns only have a spare ammo mod, and none that increase clip capacity? Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 11:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the beginning of the note refers to low thermal clip capacity rather than magazine capacity, so instead of removing the note, I have corrected it to refer to the Spare Thermal Clip mod, which does exist. Trandra (talk) 15:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, thermal clips basically are "magazines" in Mass Effect, but disregarding that, I find the Raider has pretty high spare ammo capacity, considering how much damage you can deal with one Adrenaline Rush insta-reload. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 18:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, I think I'm confused on terminology. I thought thermal clip capacity was referring to spare ammo, but maybe not. But you're right, there's nothing that increases the number of shots per magazine. Trandra (talk) 18:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::As the one who added the note, I can confirm I was referring to spare ammo. I believe the note should remain, as I burn through ammo pretty fast.--Legionwrex (talk) 18:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Firing Three Shots I'm not sure why, but I was able to fire the Raider thrice between reloads if I pulled the trigger quickly enough. I was experiencing some lag throughout the match. I suspect this was the cause, and it may have simply done three firing animations but calculated damage for two shots. Match info: Bronze, Reaper, Ghost (Hazard), Non-host, joined late, lv 20 Salarian Infiltrator. Delspencerdeltorro (talk) 04:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, sometimes lag will give you 3+ shots with the Raider in multiplayer. All shots do full damage. Trandra (talk) 04:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I was playing online last night (I am late to the party) and noticed this, too. All three shots seemed to deal damage. I liked it. 00:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC)hsimah